phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/January 2010
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in January 2010 are archived here. for January 2010 Selected quotation Support # This is SO funny. I laughed so much (mostly on the inside) when he said this! -Jertyuiop 22:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Jertyuiop # I was watching this episode on YouTube, and when he got to the part when he said "It occurred to me while I was on fire", I'm just like "Did he really say that?", so I watched that bit again, and I couldn't stop laughing. This is why I love Doof. --Smilez221 21:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) # Fire fight fire. Perry fight Perry! o.o It's funny! =) --0ComeKillLah 16:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # I got a good laugh from this line. This is one of the many comedic moments by Dr. Doofenshmirtz that is hard to forget. BigNeerav 21:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # I support the nomination. Doof can always crack me up, and this had to be one of my favorite parts of the episode. PaFfanatic] 21:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # I support it. It is very funny and that's why Doof and Perry come in my top 3 characters list. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 23:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) # Totally support it. It makes sense and is hilarious. Adelfie 14:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # I'll support this, especially as I originally added it to the relative page. --Rognik 15:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # I support this one. This is one of the most "genius" lines I've ever heard. [[User:PerryPerry|'~The Perry lover']] 16:05, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # Totally love this line! It's so...Doof. I couldn't stop laughing when I heard it! -Cherrim 16:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) # I love this quote!. Sure there is an overuse of the overuse of the word "fire" but when Dr.Doof says it I'm bound to laugh 21:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) # I got this even it's mixmatched. I like it.Tri State International Airport! # It's just..... FUNNY. This is what Doof would definetely say.... he says funny stuff! Go Doof! 16:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) # Ummm. Guess its good enough its not the funniest quote eva on Phin and Ferb but The best one to pick from out of the choices. So i picked this on. I love Jerry the Platypus in the episode this quote is from. -- 14:57, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # Oh Doof theirs so much not write about you ;) Hunter 710 18:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) #I love this quote from the episode Cheer Up Candace. User:Keen Esquivias December 28, 2009 (UTC) #Am I the only one that loves this quote? And isn't amazing that Doof can always mess up a perfectally good dramatic moment by saying something like 'it occured to me when I was on fire.' SOOOOOOO funny!User:P&F LVR!!December 30, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Information * The above quote was entered on November 28th on top of another quote. It has been moved here for consideration in the voting for January's quote. — RRabbit42 08:05, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Voting result 17 votes for; 0 votes against; quotation was selected to be featured ---- Nominated Support # if you support this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Oppose # It's a funny line, but requires too much setup to understand. --Rognik 15:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Voting result 0 votes for; 1 vote against ---- Nominated Support # I always laugh when he says this, but I'm not sure why—LeannLeann 00:10, December 16, 2009 (UTC) # me to. no clue why but i laugh so hard when he says that. # I vote for it, so epic! --Suiteferb 05:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) # I love this quote, it always makes me laugh.—Pixarmc 02:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # if you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign with —~~~~ Voting result 4 votes for; 0 votes against